It's Not Ova!
by CallMeCrazy4You
Summary: Spinoff Oneshot Series from "I'm Not Don." The fight between Tsuna and his Twin Kiyoshi to Not become Don continues on with behind the scenes action, sneak peeks and cut out comedy! Contains cracky humor, rare angst, OCs, AU, and original ideas of how events could have turned out. Skips through different arcs and ratings. Coming Soon: Red Barrette & Glimpse of the Guardians (OCS)
1. Childhood Omakes & 4 Recap

A/n Please read enjoy and review! Previously posted in the main story I'm not Don! as 5.

Rating K+

Warning: Cracky & OC Kiyoshi. Religious tones to omake 2.

Time: Childhood Arc

* * *

K+ Recap:Funny synopsis of Chapter 4 When Tsuna Gets his Flame On

The weird guy turned out to be papa's boss, then a mafia boss, then my grandpa!? He has a stick no staff in his suitcase. Me and bro sent out to okay. A wild dog appears. Bro is scared of dogs, so I pet a dog and it bites me.

I epically fail at curing his phobia and instead gain one myself. Dog jumps at Tsuna. Bro freaks out. I freak out.

_ **Tsuna Awakens Hyper dying Will mode. Kiyoshi Unlocks Hyper Intuition._** According to a creepy and monotone computer voice. In. My. HEAD!?

Now it's telling me I'm IN KHR? Tsuna Sawada is MY Brother. I look at said brother whose turned into stone garden gnome from the flame on his head.

_ **The sky flames attributions: Petrifaction and harmony._** Thank you very much creepy computer I can see that quite clearly since my brother is still as stone.

Cue Freak out for third time. I try to snap him out of it instead he falls still and as heavy as a statue on top of me. I suffocate and unlock because apparently it's possible to think your dying form freaking out from a voice on your head and being crushed by your brother.

So what do I do? I save bro and me! Well that's a lie actually, Creepy mafia man Timoteo saved us. By patting me on the head and poking Tsuna which made lose everything we gained in that whole chapter. (Puts us to sleep and seals memories, hyper intuition and dying will all in one go.)

Moral of the story is to never trust portal voices, Dogs, creepy old man, and pretty flames. Because now I'm left with a fear of dogs, at temporary fear of computers,a fear of dying and am officially somewhat amnesiac except I don't know because of memory loss.

However that's all gonna come back during the next chapter~ Which shall somehow shortly cover several years ...

* * *

Omake 1: No More Nicknames!

I pulled my brother along eager to show him something despite his protests "move faster Tuna!"

"It's Tsuna!" Whined Tsuna as he shook himself from my grip forcing me to turn and stop to face him.

I stuck out a tongue "Nope it's Tuna-kun now"

"Then I'll call you Kiyo!" shot back Tsuna petulantly knowing that I didn't like the shortened form of the name.

"It's Kiyoshi!" I wrinkled my nose and stamped my foot for emphasis "It's boy's name not a girl's!"

"Kiyo-chan then" mumbled Tsuna cowed slightly by my anger but still as persistent. He had acquired some if my sense of humor and sarcasm it seemed.

I didn't let up "no!" I was bit sensitive about my gender ever since being reborn the opposite gender. It also didn't help that me and Tsuna adopted most of Mama's cute traits rather than papa's buff ones.

"Why can't I" whined Tsuna and I was about to protest for a second time when suddenly I realized I was being childish. Did it really matter what he called me?

"You can call me kit kat" I said suddenly at the sudden memory of a booming laugh and rough hand throwing me into the air and catching me. "only you can call me that though" that and papa I thought.

"Then I get to call you Tuna. Deal?" I held out my pinky waiting for Tsuna to solemnly link his with my own and shake on it. Tsuna began to grasp my pinky with his own before pausing.

"Actually." Retracted Tsuna hesitating before saying "Can I also to call you Kitty like Mama does?"

The smile fell off my face, I really wanted to dig a hole and hide in it right then and there. wasn't it enough I had one embarrassing nickname?

As hurting another person was against my morals and the law I did the next best thing. I smacked my head against the nearest house wall before casting a glare . Tsuna first glanced worriedly at my strange actions then to eeped in panic as he met my gaze.

"You better swim Tuna fish " I half threatened casting a dark glare which to an adult would appear more like a annoyed and grumpy pout.

" Hiieeeeee! I get it! I'll just call you Kiyoshi!" Cried out Tsuna as a I gave chase to his running form.

Mama merely watched chuckling while doing her chores "Play nice dears!"

* * *

Omake 2: My Brother the Burning Bush

A take on if Kiyoshi was previously religious/ knew about religions when Tsuna goes into hyper dying will mode.

Warning: Cracky omake. Religious. It's making fun of Kiyoshi more than religion though.

Ever heard of Moses and the burning bush? Basically the guy whos a shepherd goes to save his lost lamb and bam instead he finds burning bush. Then the voila its god speaking! In disguise telling him to saving his from slavery and what to do and not to. I'm just going to stop there because that is not the piont fo teh story I'm telling.

The point is as I'm standing stock still next to my equally frozen brother is that I'm sorta in the situation now. My brother's hair 'the bush' as I have jokingly called it is on fire.

It is spiky enough to be a bush right? and more importantly it's on fire. His eyes are too by the way.

I am transfixed is it a miracle? Is it god? Is this a sign of some sort? Am I going to told my purpose in this new life? Because I needed some guidance right about now after being reborn in a kids body.

I suddenly realize if I'm 'Moses' then Tsuna's a deity speaking!

Hey it's possible if I can be reborn in khr for other strange things to happen.

So I wait . You have to be patient, when listening for the higher powers to speak.

After all people have been waiting for years on end for the end of the world. Whether it be from fire or ice , aliens, zombies or the Flying Spaghetti Monster !

They have faith the apocalypse will come and I believe that right now Tsuna is some temporary avatar of a higher being.

Thus I sit waiting for 'god' to speak to me through Tsuna, until the grownups come out and panic at the sight of Tsuna still with a flame on his head.

I assume cannot believe the wonderful sight they are seeing and must be so overcome with happiness (being the way too optimistic people they are).

That or they must be freaking out because they haven't prayed or sacrificed enough chickens for this moment. ( actually now that I think about it I'm not even sure they were religious.)

Either way I guess they must be either atheists or devout believers because they suddenly surround Tsuna like overzealous fans surrounding their favorite pop star.

I also approach ready to be the bodyguard of Tsuna the next Jesus Christ superstar, so they don't break Tsuna from his holy trance.

Mama blocks my way from instructions from papa as him and the old man who claim he was his boss approach Tsuna.

I helplessly watch the old man rudely pokes Tsuna's forehead making the flame blow out and breaking Tsuna's Buddha like meditation.

Tsuna goes lax and falls into papa's arms with a thump. I open my mouth to snap at the old man for breaking Tsuna's connection to the otherworldly. However the old man suddenly he pokes me and my world goes dark.

Next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed wondering if whatever happened was just a dream.

My brother the next messiah? I glance over at Tsuna where drool drips at the edge of his open mouth.

It must have been a dream I conclude and so turn over, pull up the blankets and then fall back asleep.

* * *

Omake 3: Never Ask Mama

"Mama who was born first? "

I suspected she didn't even know since she had trouble telling us apart even now.

However I needed know who's older to confirm A: I'm not Tsuna and B: so that I won't be stuck with the mafia craziness.

" Oh I don't know dear. You were both so cute like peas of a pod however..." Mama had started to ramble.

I started edging away to make a quick escape knowing she would probably bring up something embarrassing from our childhood days.

"Oh don't you remember when you and Tsuna used to take baths together? It was so cute. Why don't you brothesr bathe together anymore?"

Too late mama then began to stare at me with her innocent wide eyed gaze that she had passed down to Tsuna (and less successfully me).

May I remind people that this is the woman who gave most of her genes to me and Tsuna. This meant she had ownership of the cursed (or blessed) genes that produced the kicked puppy that made people want to do anything said person wanted if only to make them not upset.

Luckily I had some immunity having inherited those genes but not by much.

"It could be bonding experience! I know! I'll get the bath ready! " said mama already making up her mind without me becuase I had said nothing stunned into silence by her puppy dog face.

I bristled and resisted the urge to hiss out a no knowing it would either be rude or she would tease me by calling me kitty. A literal pet name I still had not gotten used to as it made me feel belittled in some way.

" No mama that's not necessary " I protested to no avail.

She then faced me full on with wide eyed puppy dog gaze. My resolve crumbled.

She then turned to enter the bathroom to get the bath ready and I quickly considered my two options to run for temporary safety or stay and persuade mama out of her idea. I took the smarter option and aborted the mission.

"Um about that mama got to go bye!" The door banged shut as I fled the area.

Note from Kiyoshi to readers: why mama was saying we should take a bath was because we were still young at this age. Also in Japan it was normal to take bath together because it was communal thing. For them that is, not so for me. Which is why I'm hiding right now in this laundry hamper .

 _-Shhh don't tell her!-_

"Kiyoshi! Where are you I know you've never liked baths but it's healthy for you! You better not be hiding again kitty!" Cried mama as I tensed in my hiding place as her voice crept closer and closer.

"Ah found you! You really are like a kitty cat liking to hide and hating water." Commented mama cheerfully dragging the poor me to my doom.

Aka the bathroom for unwanted baby bath time

Later in kindergarten telling the story to Tsuna.

"And that is why I hate the nickname kitty" explained Kiyoshi to Tsuna on why never to never call him Kitty-chan.

"Next time I'll tell you why never to call me Kiyo and especially Kiyo-chan"

* * *

A/n Omake 2 is terribly cracky..with a bad ending and thus it didn't make it part of the story. I hope I did not offend anyone. It's is crack for a reason. Flames if any will be used by Tsuna and Kiyoshi for dying will mode and Mukuros illusions! ( later on in daily arc since they're the only ones who can use them then). Reference to the flying spaghetti monster a religion, various other religions and Jesus Christ superstar is a musical

Coming up Omakes: Red Barrette. Glimpse of the Guardians (Sneak peak of OCS). The cover is an idea of what they might look like.


	2. Red Barrettes & Birthday Bash

A/N: Twin's Age is let's say are 7 and turning 8 on their birthday. They take place sometime during the Canon craziness chapter . It's in Kiyoshi's ( Tsuna's identical twin's) POV.

Here's the link to the video that helped me come up with red barrette idea. Thank you again to LilinAnade who sent it to me!: www. youtube watch?v=Bfg3_FxJKis. Remember to delete the spaces by the way to search for it.

To those who want long hair now. Problem is long=Tall to me when they're young but older Kiyoshi will probably have long hair when older. He'll probably look like the twin in the video but the plot's not going to be the same despite the feels I get watching it.

Rating: K+

Time: Childhood Arc During Canon Craziness Chapter.

Synopsis: Answers how Kiyoshi look the way he does. Mama never give up on the things she wants and Tsuna is confused and gets and gives a gift on his shared birthday with Kiyoshi.

* * *

Red Barrette

At our certain point of our life new haircuts were a must. Mostly because of the fact Mama sometimes still had trouble telling us apart at times.

So I decided to get my hair dyed darker, get rid of my bangs, and cut it shorter. I urged Tsuna to shorten his own bush like gravity defying hair but he was adamant to keep it tall.

"Maybe if I wait long enough I'll find the way to keep it down" optimistically stated Tsuna. I just shook my head and sighed knowing that day would never come.

I wanted o be very specific when telling the hairdresser what I wanted in the salon. In my previous life I remembered how going to get someone's hair cut where the hair ends up too short or too long.

"Look how cute!" beamed Mama as she gushed over some sparkly barrettes in case while waiting. Tsuna was sufficiently distracted by the shiny objects and was obligated look at them.I also stared having nothing else to do. The barrettes in the case were colorful, many had rhinestones in them and others were shaped like bows.

"Which ones do you like best? asked Mama conversationally.

"The plain red one's aren't too bad" I started to say but then cut myself. The sudden glint in Mama's eyes reminded me that she never stopped trying to get either of us back into girly clothes. I realizing I was being swayed by mama again into getting something I didn't necessarily want.

"Mama they're for girls" I pointed out ending the conversation for my prides sake and Tsuna's

Some more time passed until it was our turn to get our hair cut. Two people came in black aprons with happy faces. A clean shaven man with glasses and a woman with a wild hairdo.

"What cute kids" cooed the woman stylist after the initial eye widening at our gravity defying hair. It was bit of a rarity in Namimori apparently and helped define us as the Sawada twins in town.

"Hmm " the man seemed to search for complimenting word to describe our hair in a positive note after the initial shock "It's...Fluffy!"

The image of a cat and dog was the first to pop into my mind at this statement. ' _Yep, I'm cutting my hair shorter for sure if we look like pet's.'_ I thought

Then me and Tsuna were separately seated. Mama went off to talk to the man doing Tsuna's hair to help him figure out what he wanted while I was left alone with the other stylist.

Grabbing onto this rare opportunity I told the stylist "I want to dye mine"

She blinked surprised at this sudden request before assessing me with a critical eye. "Hmm I could dye it yellow "She said after a moment.

"No." I said quickly. I did not want to look like Giotto (to much deja vu) or Iemitsu (no way in hell) or worse like carrot top (Kyoko) from a bad attempt of dying.

I went on to say wanted my hair to be a darker brown, a brunette and to get rid of my bangs because honestly I found then annoying. She looked amused while I babbled on and it was then I realized she was humoring me. I thought it was surprising (or not so surprising, as evidenced by her colorful hair ) that she seemed all for dying my hair despite underage limitations.

At this I got annoyed and a bit angry. ' _Why not listen to my requests?_ _I was my own person! I was a old enough to make my own decisions! I was...'_

"Aww but Kiyoshi I like your bangs and why dye it?" interjected Mama who had come back from discussing what she wanted. standing in the back beside the stylist.

' _...Still in child's body ,and so subject to a guardians authority aka Mama's.'_

I slumped in my chair defeated by the realization. Mama, got into conversation about hairstyles with the hairstylist. I instead got side bangs. My hair also ended up a bit longer in the back than I liked. I did get it shorter at least.

I also got it dyed darker by myself when I was older giving mama quite a shock.

* * *

Birthday Bash

On the day of Tsuna and my shared birthday we both got each other gifts. Mama had taken us out separately to get them. What was nice was that she even let us pick our present for each other by ourselves. it gave me a sense of self importance despite the fact that I had probably done this a gazillion times before in original life.

I was first to give him a rather lumpy package wrapped up in tissue paper. "Happy birthday Tsuna"

He opened the box and he sweat dropped at the sight "Real funny Kiyoshi" he said lifting out the soft blue plush Tuna toy.

" Tuna for Tuna-kun" I joked lightheartedly then coughed at Tsuna slightly irritated face because he thought I was making fun at him. "Actually, It's since you have trouble sleeping a night" I mumbled . We had moved into separate rooms by then but Tsuna still had a tough transition sleeping by himself at night.

"Kiyoshi..." Tsuna processing what I had just said then tackling me in extreme show of affection. I tried unsuccessful to throw him off.

" Ack get off and hug that instead" I cried while pointing at the forgotten Tuna plush toy. I silently cursed it as it was was failing in serving it's purpose.

" Tsuna you should give Kiyoshi your present too" Reminded Mama saving me from death by suffocation.

Tsuna mouth opened in a "Oh" before he scrambled to grab his present for me.

Meanwhile I blew at my bangs that partially obstructed my view. By then Tsuna had returned handing me my gift.

"Here, happy birthday Kiyoshi!" He cried then sat down on the ground resembling an excited puppy waiting to be praised.

"Thanks" I said as I opened up the box to reveal two red barrettes. I blinked at the odd choice and at the niggling familiarity at the sight. Where had I seen them before?

Then it hit me at the hairdressers! When Mama tried to get me to buy them...

" Um don't you like it? Mama said it might help since your bangs annoy you" I looked at the clueless Tsuna to the smiling and sparkling mama.

It was then I realized ' _Mama...was lot more manipulative then I thought. That's a bit scary...'_ Internally I shivered. _'It always was the nice ones'_

"Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi do you like it?" repeated Tsuna as he waved his hand in front of my face. A movement he was used to as I tended to get lost in my thoughts.

"It's just what I needed for my bangs" I conceded giving in and clipping back my side bangs back with the red barrettes. They were useful and still a gift after all. Plus it wasn't like I could refuse Tsuna's gift to me especially when he was so sensitive at this age.

"Great now, Picture time~!" Mama singsonged as she brought out the camera and snapped a photo of me with the red barrettes and Tsuna with his tuna plush.

By the end of these events a new lesson was learned. Parents have scary amount of influence on their kids . (Even if they were reborn from a completely different universe.)


End file.
